deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:D2r
Welcome In the near future, if you have any problem which concerns about the feature of the site or the templates, you can refer to me. Also, in the near future, sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~)- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:12, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the advice, although I already knew about the four tlde thing. I just keep forgetting to add them...something I'll just have to get used to, I guess. Still, thanks for the tips. - d2r 16:34, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Kinesis module description Hi D2r 01:55, 31 July 2009 (UTC)D2r, I confess I remain a little baffled as to your edit of my description of the Kinesis Module as "a small modular plug-in resembling a thick, six-vaned heat . . . ''" My use of the term "''vaned" is from the meaning of the word "vane" as "any fixed or movable plane surface." In the case of the module, it is indeed composed of six slightly irregular flat plates, or "vanes," which put together resemble a heat sink. Considering "veined," its meaning as a branching vessel of a tubular nature doesn't quite seem to fit the character of the module's appearance. Please, let's discuss . . . Yours, Spacejockey 01:55, 31 July 2009 (UTC)Spacejockey :Replying to your talk page. - d2r 19:22, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Survivor Encounters Hello d2r, I am DiabloStrawhat. I have done extensive edits and adds to the Survivor Encounters page for quite some time. I'd like to thank you for your recent rewriting of chapter 9. Your edit has made it much easier to understand. However, part of chapter 10 you removed completely, as listed: Aside from the games' crucial characters, the entire population of the USG Ishimura, The USG Kellion, The USM Valor, and the mining colony of Aegis 7 has been completely massacred. I personally believed it's an interesting and somewhat sobering fact, that the Necromorphs had succeeded in wiping out nearly all life onboard the Ishimura at this point. Would you care to explain why you felt it had to be removed? If the reason presents a solid point, I shall leave it as is. Many thanks, DiabloStrawhat --DiabloStrawhat 22:16, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Thank You I agree, I should adopt more of a neutral stance while editing the wikia. I shall definitely work on that from now on. Thank you very much --DiabloStrawhat 19:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Merchant Marines Most Merchant Marines are branches of Navies, not Marine Corps, or are their own independent branch. That should be changed. M10 101 19:51, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry man, I misread a line. Forgive me. M10 101 19:57, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I couldn't tell you on Redwall Wikia because TBT said he didn't want anyone else mentioning it and he began disposing of all evidence. But I did manage to get this. It's in the middle of the page. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) If you go to special pages go down to widgets and you'll see shout box. It's where all users who have the shout box widget can talk to one another all at once. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:21, June 18, 2010 (UTC) DEAD COFFEE SPACE OF HANK 2 GREENE - In Memoriam The above title was that of one of the single most bizarre troll pages I have ever beheld in all my years on the Internet. I think the title speaks for itself. While the original page was rightfully deleted, I hereby immortalize its title for my own private, perverse amusement - private, since I'm pretty sure that Subtank and I were the only ones who saw it, that I'm the only one who actually found it amusing (absurdism is my style), and that anyone, even the creator, actually understood what the hell it meant when it claimed that "DOM HAD A JET PACK POWERED BY COFFEE". I also doubt that anyone read this notice, or really cares if they did. Or will read this, since I hear Wikia's moving to a wall system. Ah well. There's always Peng. - d2r 00:47, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Is there still a dead zombie love-story writing person here? >.> 18:00, August 1, 2013 (UTC) : From time to time I pop in to look around. - d2r 14:35, August 31, 2013 (UTC)